NEVER FORGET
by DaddyTrauma
Summary: Sans was just an intern who worked in the same lab as the famous Dr. Gaster. But one day he's asked to he the lab rat in an experiment and is pressured to help monsterkind escape from the underground. Sans agrees and is forced to sign a contract selling his body and soul to science. After hours of painful experiments, they fall for each other.
1. Prologue

Sans watched in horror as his partner, his love, W.D Gaster tumbled off into the core. Sans ran to the edge and yelled for him. Gaster fell with an outstretched hand and made eye-contact with the skeleton as he descended into the deep nothingness. He yelled, though Sans couldn't hear him over the sound of his own screams.

Sans wanted to go with him! He started to jump, but was yanked back by grey hands. They prevented him from jumping in after Gaster and it frustrated him. Gaster signed something as he fell.

"FAREWELL." Gaster started to dust slowly as he looked up at his partner. "MY LOVE." Sans pressed a hand over his mouth as he began to sob, his ribs heaving as he reached out for Gaster, as if he could pull him across the void into his grip. But it was too late. A tear ran down Gaster's smiling face as he disappeared into the deep darkness. It was only about an eight second fall,

"Sans, you must get out of here. You can't mishear that, the core is going to explode!" One attendant shouted. Sans didn't try to fight the hands as they dragged him away from the core. They spoke like he wasn't here. "Get him out of here!" They rushed down the hall as the core started to grumble loudly.

"It's gonna blow!"

Everything went white. Sans could remember the look of horror on the lab assistants faces as fire consumed them. The force of the blast sent the light skeleton into a boulder as his friends burned alive. He struggled to keep his eyes open as liquid determination oozed down his skull and onto what's left of his lab-coat. He choked on the blood as he silently counted his injuries.

A few broken ribs and a crack on the top of his skull. His hands shook as he pressed them to the oozing cut. His eyesockets filled with tears as everything faded to black.


	2. Decisions

Sans woke up to the sound of Papyrus' feet pitter-pattering against the carpeted floor in their hallway. Papyrus has always been an early raiser, but Sans was grateful for it. He'd never be late for work if Papyrus was his breathing alarm clock. Sans held his breath and waited for the pounding on his bedroom door. It was like clockwork, every day Papyrus woke up and slammed on the door, yelling for Sans to fix his cereal and help him get ready for school.

Papyrus slammed his little bony hands on Sans' door, yelling in.

"SANS, I'M HUNGRY! CAN I HELP YOU COOK!?" Papyrus' shrill voice broke through the quiet. "SANS WAKE UP!" Sans got up from his bed and looked around his room. It was small but neat. A treadmill was pushed in the corner. It was a gift from Papyrus to him, he had saved up his allowance to 'HELP HIS DEAR BROTHER GET IN SHAPE!' Sans has never really used it.

"SAAANS!" Papyrus called. Sans opened the door and looked down at Papyrus. "WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED!? IT'S SIX 'O CLOCK!" Sans' eyesockets widened in surprise. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late for work! And Gaster had a thing against people being late. He remembered him flipping out on one of his interns, Alphys. Poor girl. Sans laughed quietly at the thought of Gaster getting steamed, his face flushed lavender and he spoke with his hands. It was pretty cute, actually.

"hey, paps. wanna help me make a quiche?" Sans grinned as Papyrus' eyes glittered with happiness, "also, it'd be spec-tacular if you can search for my glasses." Papyrus groaned at his pun.

"SANS, THAT'S SO LAME!"

"Aw, c'mon. You're smiling." Sans pinched Papyrus' cheek. Papyrus laughed a hearty 'NYEH-HEH-HEH" before running off to search for his dear brothers glasses while Sans pulled a pair of jeans over his boney legs. "if i were a labcoat, where would I be?" Sans thought for a second before snapping his bony fingers. "Under the bed!" He fished it out.

Sans hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, where Papyrus was impatiently waiting for him with Sans' dark blue glasses in hand. Sans gingerly grabbed the wire glasses and pushed it on. Papyrus wordlessly handed him the scotch tape and helped him tape the frame to the sides of his skull.

"SANS! ARE YOU READY!?" Sans looked down at the beaming Papyrus with pride. It's hard to raise a child when you're barely out of high school. Sans sighed and patted his little skull. "SANS, YOU'RE STARING INTO SPACE AGAIN!" Sans jolted out of his thoughts and smiled at his little brother.

"okay. go grab the eggs, Paps." Papyrus scampered towards the fridge and searched for it frantically. Sans chuckled as he threw some of the contents out of the fridge before finally finding the eggs.

Sans walked into the elevator with a nervous smile. Monsters scooted over for him and he squeezed in. Today was going to be a good day, Sans could just feel the excitement in the air. Word says that the Famous Dr. Wing-Ding Aster will be choosing someone for a special project! Monsters murmured happily about the Doctor, their eyes shining with hope, hope that they will be picked for the project.

Everyone exited the elevator in a rush. Sans crashed against the tile floor with a thump, his glasses sliding down the hallway. He gasped and crawled towards his precious eyewear. He was almost there! He reached out and bumped right into someones long legs. They reached down to grab the glasses off the floor.

"Excuse me, are these yours?" A deep, sooth voice made his face go aflame. "Ahem." Sans looked up to see Gaster staring down at him. Sans quickly scrambled to his feet to meet the Doctors gaze.

"u-uh! T-thanks!" Sans gulped and grabbed the glasses. One of the lenses were cracked. He groaned quietly. Gaster grinned at him in amusement.

"Mr. Serif." Gaster spoke his name quietly. Sans' eye-sockets widened slightly. ' _How did he know my name?'_ Gaster could read his bewildered expression like a book. "Your name tag." Sans looked down to stare at his name-tag.

"Oh."

"Mr. Serif. Please follow me to my office." Sans' soul beat in his rib-cage loudly as sweat dripped down his skull. Gaster began walked down the hallway and Sans' attempted to match his long strides. He tried not to be nervous but his nervous thoughts still buzzed around his skull like frenzied honeybees.

 _Am I in trouble? Am I going to be fired?_

"Do not worry, Mr. Serif."

"that's _Professor Serif_." Sans tried humor. Gaster just looked at him and chuckled under his breath. "Uuh. Just call me Sans, Dr. Wing-Dings." Gaster laughed louder and the happy noise echoed down the corridor, all the monsters stopped and stared at the two scientists walking down the hallway. Gaster hurried his pace to beat Sans to the gray door and opened it for him. Sans' face flushed as he walked into the neat office.

"Please, do sit." Gaster motioned to a small leather chair in front of a large desk.

"Sure thing, Wing-Ding."

"Call me Gaster, Sans." Sans face lit up again.

"How would you feel being a part of an.. Experiment, Sans?" He sat at his large dark-oak desk and stared at Sans. Sans tapped his fingers against his pant leg nervously. Sans tried to talk, but it came out in a small squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"What kind of experiment?"

"I have a theory that might help us escape from this hell-hole."

Sans was speechless. There still wasn't too much information on souls yet, they know that monster souls are connected to their body, but they still haven't had a willing subject to test a theory. A dangerous one.

"It will be _very_ dangerous. I have no idea what will happen to you. But Sans, I've been reading your file, and you're perfect for the experiment." Gaster's eyes lit up a bright lavender as he grew more excited about his hypnosis. "It'll help us escape from this hellhole, you'll be a hero! Now, I need you to make your decision."

"Now?"

"Now."


End file.
